Love letters
by jwg676
Summary: While on assignment to the living world Shunsui writes Jyuushirou love letters


**Title:** Love letters

**Rating:** G, romance

**Pairing / Characters: **Kyouraku / Ukitake

**Word Count: **739 words

**Warnings: **None that I can think of

**Summary: **While on a temporary assignment to the living world, Shunsui writes love letters to Jyuushirou

**A/N: **This was sort of inspired by a movie I've just sat and watched and well, here it is.

FOR ESSY… **YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID.**

_24 December:_

It's Christmas Eve in the living world and I still can't believe Yama-jii sent me here. You know the story as well as I do- unusual hollow activity in the Karakura area, blah, blah, blah. You were asleep when I received my orders so I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I'll only be here for five days, and I'm missing you already!

Do you remember the time we were both assigned to different areas in the living world at the same time and I told you Yama-jii just wanted to keep us apart? You laughed at me and told me I was being ridiculous, as if he would actually order hollows to eat the souls we're supposed to be protecting.

I told you that I missed every second away from you and it doubled by the minute, and you told me that we would only be apart for a few hours. Well, this is worse. Much worse. It _has _been two and a half millennia since then, after all.

To make my problems worse, I'm not allowed to go drinking with Kisuke and the old mountain has told me he's sending Soi Fon to keep an eye on me. Can you believe it, Jyuu, no sake on Christmas Eve! I'm horrified.

I'll send this by jigok-chou as soon as I'm done.

Get better soon, you hear?

Miss you, Shun

25 December 

Happy Christmas!

Tee-hee, Yama-jii is going to kill me. I sort of accidentally on purpose got Soi Fon drunk and then I went drinking with Kisuke. Don't frown at me, my Shirou, I already purified three hollows today and I figured I deserved a break, right? Right?

Well anyway. Nanao-chan will be bringing you this letter; the last jigok-chou nearly died, apparently, I'm in serious trouble with my fifth seat and I thought that my parcel would probably kill it, even if I summoned more than one.

I hope you like this, Kisuke's little girl got it for me while I was patrolling.

I wish we could spend Christmas together like we did last year – I kind of miss being able to throw snowballs at everyone although come to think of it, it's probably better. Rukia-chan has a better aim than I thought.

I am sitting outside on the roof, watching the sun setting, imagining that you and I are drinking sake together. You can't be here but I have laid a cup out for you as well.

To us, to you, and to another two millennia.

Miss you!

Shun

26 December 

Oh, Jyuu, I wish you were here right now.

I lost two squad members today. One of them died in my arms and she'd only been in my division for two months. I scrubbed and scrubbed, but I can still feel her blood on my hands. Is it really worth being a captain for this? How can we go on with our duties knowing that we command young people to die? I'm sorry this is so short, I'm going to get drunk right about now. Very, very drunk.

I love you.

Shun

27 December 

I feel better today, Shirou.

I have a hangover, Kisuke keeps trying to offer me more sake as a 'cure' but Nanao-chan was here and she threw a set of books at him, one after the other until he left me alone. Thank you for that by the way, you must have sent it straight after getting yesterday's letter. I know; I wish you were here as well, but I had to laugh when you told Nanao to tell me that you were spending the day in bed. My bed. In – well, very little else. It was worth it for her expression when she told me. You always seem to know just how to take my mind off things. Just you wait until I get back though!

Thank you. For everything.

Shun

28 December 

In just a few hours I'll be home! The thought of all those reports waiting for me makes me cringe, but I can't wait to see you. The last four days have been terrible without you around.

We definitely belong together.

Oh, and I wrote this for you last night. Hope you like it!

Shunsui

_Your hair is so pretty_

_Your eyes are so kind_

_I am so thankful_

_That you are mine!_

P.S: it wasn't too bad, was it? I do love you…


End file.
